powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Omnipotence/@comment-35836648-20180825210519/@comment-30766268-20180826195951
1. there really isn't a proof that he is 4th dimensional. they call it the 4th world, but it was never presented as some higher dimension. darkseid does not posses infinite strengh, as he would if he were to enter said world. also, wonder woman, diana prince, is the daughter of zeus, a fellow god from the same world, although he is from the old gods pantheon, and not the new gods, but they came form the same world. is diana 4th dimensional? nope. 2. while it's true that they bested only vessals and avatars of darkseid, it doesn't change the fact that darkseid has been bested. doomsday butchered him on apokalips. the justice league managed to beat him. anti-monitor is significantlly stronger then him. etc, etc, etc. the spectre couldn't judge him, not kill him. there are certain beings that are outside of the spectre's area of judgment, such as new gods, but it doesn't mean they are stronger then him. 3. thanos is cursed by death herself to never die. as such, nothing darkseid could do will ever kill the mad titan. 4. you seem to include the infinity gountlet and stone in thanos' possesion. if he posses them, then this is not a fight. darkseid would be equal to absolutely nothingness infront of an infinity gountlet weilding thanos. thanos would need to do no more then think, and darksied would cease to exist. but, to make it somewhat fair, let's not give thanos the gountlet and stones. anyway, he mostly doesn't even hold them. 5. this is how thanos vs galactus looks like: thanos fired his attack, sending galactus flying. galactus gets up, and give him hell, beating him up to the ground, until he is reduced to that state. while pleading for galactus to listen to him. this is darkseid vs galactus: first of all, know the source? the body of eternal, infinite omnipresent energy that gave birth to the old gods, new gods, and is the source of all superpowers in the multiverse? he sometimes give the new gods messages. here is a message he gave to the new gods in new genesis, slightly before galactus showed up: The source, a body of infinite enerrgy that easily made the spectre into a mush, informed the new gods, ALL of them, beings who can match to darkseid, and posses immense power beyond any mortal: HIDE. hide your entire galaxy size world, hide and do NOTHING at all, as it would be your doom. darkseid though they were plotting something against him, and after their world suddenlly disappeared, he saw thw silver surfer coming. after a fight between the surfer and orion, in which the surfer win quite an easy victory, darkseid comes to face galactus: he fires his omega rays at him. to do absolutely nothing. and so galactus simply blust him away. result: and that is how it ended: dakrseid convincing galactus, the "star god", to spare them, as there is no energy to drain and gain from apokalips, and him gaining galactus' sympathy for being similar to him. darkseid: get his ass kicked by a single blast from hungry galactus, while hs most powerful attack can do nothing against him. thanos: stood on his own, and managed to harm galactus with his attacks, and taking galactus far more time and energy to defeat him.